Many major appliances, such as clothes dryers, have a side wall and a top with a slight opening or crack between the side wall and the top. There are many other objects in the home, such as metal kitchen cabinets, which also have a thin elongated opening.
On many occasions, it is desirable to attach something to the side wall of an appliance, such as a washer, dryer or metal cabinet. Since they are metal, and generally porcelain-coated metal, it is undesirable to drill holes through the metal walls. The crack between the top and the side wall is very small and does not provide a sufficient opening for a screw or other types of fastener. Accordingly, up until now, no one has appreciated that this crack or any thin elongated opening could be used to attach an object.